


Never assume

by merrymaya



Series: Never Assume [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x04 hell, Brienne should have thrown him out, Challenge To myself--keep the shitty lines and make it work anyway, D&D should have given season 8 to someone else, F/M, Fix-It, I feel Jaime is the virgin, Jaime sucks, but I have to exorcise my demons, dammit, have some self-respect girl, now their bad fanfic is canon, shitty lines, yeah another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymaya/pseuds/merrymaya
Summary: "You're a virgin," announced Tyrion, looking totally sober.Brienne's smile disappeared in seconds, as did her euphoria. A hush fell on this part of the table, the game's participants waiting for her answer."That's a statement about the present," said Jaime, looking at her with an uneasy smile, probably wanting to spare her the embarrassment.It would be endearing... if it wasn't completely wrong.





	1. A night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Talking about episode 8x04 doesn't help.  
Cursing to myself in my room doesn't help.  
Summoning a demon to forget the end of the show doesn't help.  
Reading other authors fix-it fics doesn't help.  
So yeah people, another fix-it fic. I know you are probably all sick of it by now but this episode (I will not even talk about 5 and 6) drove the most introverts of us to write, even me.  
So fix-it, thanks D&D.
> 
> The idea came to me when I laughed myself sick, thinking that the dialogue would practically be the same if Brienne would have said she wasn't a virgin.
> 
> The challenge was to not change any of the lines (nor add any), but the tone in which they were said. 
> 
> Now after months everything had been said and done, I do not reinvent the wheel but I am 99.9% sure that nobody did try to make it work despite the shitty dialogue. So here I am.
> 
> It was hard because I really wanted to change the 'It's hot in here' deficient seduction tactic (seriously, he never even asked her if she wanted to have sex. He smirked, said his pathetic line and got her in bed) 
> 
> I still wonder if it's genius or totally dumb.
> 
> Thanks: JailynnW deserves all the good in the world! She rocks! And if I go into how much I love her fics, you won't get to read this one lol. Still, I may be a furry now because of her werewolves lol. Waiting for your fix-it to hit the world!
> 
> Disclaimer: The world of Ice and Fire and especially Game of Thrones do not belong to me, duh! The rights belong to GRRM and D&D_ not that D&D deserve them.

  


  


A mirthful laugh joined the others in the great hall of Winterfell.

"Wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong! Drink!" hollered a delighted Brienne before laughing with Tyrion, Podrick and Jaime joining in joyfully. Tyrion drank a good mouthful and put his cup forcefully on the table, looking daringly at her again.

"Mm! You were married." Brienne looked at Jaime with a barely hidden smile, _giving her source right away_ then back at Tyrion, "Before Sansa."

Tyrion growled then glared at Jaime. His older brother just smiled then pointed at his cup. "Drink," ordered Jaime and Tyrion did so with ill grace. He looked so disgruntled that it provoked another round of laughter. Jaime and Brienne shared another private smile, their eyes sparkling with warmth. 

Tyrion growled and the game began again.

"You're drinking wine, but you prefer ale!" Brienne blurted, emboldened by her wins. 

"No!" Tyrion exclaimed with a big guffaw provoking the group's hilarity again. Brienne took a big swig of her drink and put her cup down. She glanced gleefully at Jaime again, her mouth contorting to avoid spilling wine. She enjoyed looking at Jaime when he was so happy. The light of the candles added to his obvious enjoyment made him glow in her eyes. His honest smile while looking at her made her heart race a little and her slight inebriated state let her enjoy it.

She let herself look at him quickly another time and turned cheerfully to Tyrion, ready for the next statement.

"You're a virgin," announced Tyrion, looking totally sober.

Brienne's smile disappeared in seconds, as did her euphoria. A hush fell on this part of the table, the game's participants waiting for her answer.

"That's a statement about the present," said Jaime, looking at her with an uneasy smile, probably wanting to spare her the embarrassment. 

It would be endearing... if it wasn't completely wrong.

She never felt the need to correct the beliefs about her. What she did _ or not _ in private wasn't up for the masses. She could stop the jeers made at her expense but she would never reveal personal details about herself if she could help it. Especially for an insignificant game. She should ignore this. 

She never drank so much through. Now, she just wanted to punch Jaime in the face.

"At no point in the past, up until this very moment, have you slept with a man...Or a woman," persisted Tyrion, watching her intently. Jaime was watching her as well with the same intensity and this damnable smirk still hadn't left his face. Podrick drank from his cup, probably trying to be forgotten. _Smart boy_ she thought. They were all so certain of the answer already. For once, she will **crush** the assumptions.

"Drink," she said seriously after letting the tension rise a little. She was staring at Jaime when she said it but could see Tyrion jerk in his chair from the corner of her eye. Jaime's face shifted into an expression of pure shock. She kept staring at him for a few more seconds then turned seemingly nonchalantly to Tyrion, who took his cue and drank. Podrick still pretended to drink from his empty cup.

Jaime began to open his mouth but was interrupted by Brienne getting up.

"I have to piss," she said coldly but she was done with the game. The formulation was not very elegant but they didn't perceive her as a woman anyway. _I'm not a Lady,_ she thought bitterly.

She was about to retreat to her room, all the merriment lost after this new attempt to humiliate her when Tormund planted himself in front of her. He looked at her with exaltation and she regretted her lack of feelings towards him. Had she been another woman, she would have taken him to bed just to spite Jaime who wasn't even hers...but still believed she belonged to him. He would deserve it. 

Tormund said something she barely heard. She just wanted to go to her room and be alone. He finished an appealing jape and she used the pause to retire for the night. "Please pardon me for a moment," she said woodenly and left for her room without looking back.

  


\----------------------------------------

  


Jaime was...he didn't know what he was in fact. Tipsy certainly because he swayed just a little while walking but still not drunk. But the merry feeling pairing with this state was absent. Jaime didn't feel merry. He felt angry. Jaime frowned and stopped walking for a second, leaning against a wall for balance. No, not angry...he was furious. Incandescent with rage. The reason for his rage was not there. Where was she? The game was not finished. She walked out on them_ the disrespect!_ walking away from him, always!!! Not drinking when she should have! He grunted and begin to walk again, searching for her room. He was not finished with the wench yet.

  


\----------------------------------------

  


Brienne was staring at the blazing fire, lost in memories. The wine had done its purpose and left her loose-limbed and pleasantly warm, and the fire in the room made the atmosphere close to roasting. So she had decided to cover the chair near the fire with furs and sit in this cozy nest, clad only in a simple nightshift, her legs warmed by the fire.

She couldn't believe it. It was a night of celebration. The relief of still being alive was tangible in the air, in the heavy drinking, the boisterous laughs, the companionship. They had won!

She had felt it too, in her little breadth of table with Jaime, Podrick and Tyrion when he joined them. She had felt free and uninhibited, playing Tyrion's game with them, drinking with them, letting herself let go of her ironclad moral fetters even just for a night. She had enjoyed the intimacy of sitting with Jaime, sharing elated smiles and lingering glances, even laughing together. It had been marvelous. She had let herself believe... Again. Then life tried to play another jape at her expense, with Jaime present_and complicit_ nonetheless. She normally wouldn't have revealed anything but couldn't regret her loss of restraint this time.

  


\----------------------------------------

  


She had probably lied, which was not a knightly behavior at all. 

He knew she had been ashamed by Tyrion's dare. He himself had been shocked by the inquiry. He had seen her joy disappear and had keenly mourned the loss. He had never seen her being so free and smiling; he hadn't even known she could act that way! He stopped again, his back to the wall. Closing his eyes, he could remember the cozy, almost intimate, atmosphere between them. 

It had been pleasant to sit with people who appreciated him, without pretense or games, just enjoying the night. He had never felt this relaxed, this...content in his life. And having Brienne sitting in front of him, smiling and laughing with him, had been a subtle kind of enchantment. He had been charmed to meet this facet of Brienne, never disclosed before. 

All had gone down in an instant because of Tyrion. He should have kicked him, the blasted imp. Maybe Brienne would have liked that? And not been so sad, her eyes wide with shock and hurt. He had tried to defuse the tension, to go back to what they had but it had been in vain. Then, 'Drink' she had said, looking at him square in the eyes, the brazen wench! _Wait?! Was that an invitation?_ Jaime blushed and opened the collar of his jerkin. Rubbing at his now bare throat, his eyes couldn't stop roaming around while his mind sought an answer. Would she...But he knew her. It was a jape surely, to save face. He would know the bottom of it!

  


\----------------------------------------

  


The Dragonpit had been the turning point for Brienne. 

The soft glances between Jaime and her left her stupidly shaken, seeing him again after so long. Then the horror at seeing the undead creature in front of her; the King in the North had warned them long enough about them. But those were just words and seeing the actual proof was jarring. How can you fight the dead? There is no chance against something which is relentless, doesn't tire, doesn't sleep, doesn't even breathe. She never had felt her mortality as acutely as this moment. 

Then hear the Queen deny her help, condemning them to die. See her walk out on them, Jaime by her side...She had been incandescent with anger and terror, she had gripped his arm hard enough to make his body turn around. They had exchanged hard words, the kind glances from before forgotten. 'Fuck loyalty!' she had practically roared to his face _another unladylike statement, she snorted_ He had just denied his help, rejected any responsibility and left...to go to his Queen... he had left her...to DIE.

  


\----------------------------------------

  


Jaime was sick of the North! Sick of the northern cold, the northern trees, the northern icy lakes, the northern thrice-damned snow...and the northern castle where he got lost twice already, searching for Brienne's room. 

He cursed under his breath, his blood boiling in his veins. She had lied! Obviously! Brienne was too innocent. He should know. He lost his sword hand to save her virtue. She was as rightful and pure as the Maiden herself. She would never be so wanton to... to debase herself. To offer her virginal body to any man. Who would give justice to such a gift? Nobody really appreciated her the way he did. Who? The wildling? Preposterous! Jaime had wanted to kill him when the man had tried to go after his wench! No way his maid of Tarth had let this beast between her legs. Unthinkable! Who then? Podrick? Noooo... Ridiculous!!! Who? WHO?

  


\----------------------------------------

  


She blinked when she felt the rapid coming of tears in her eyes.

She remembered the hopelessness she felt that day like it was still raw. She had realized at that moment. She was probably going to die, she would fight with all her might but this will surely be her last stand. Absurdly, she was even more distraught with the thought that Jaime will never leave his Queen. 

All her woolgathering about any kind of future was for nothing. She had constructed a tale of yearning glances, precious valyrian gifts, heartfelt sentences, sorrowful partings. She had spent too much time trying to decipher their meaning, all these events whirling in her head making her hope... All for nothing.

  


\----------------------------------------

  


Jaime suddenly stopped and his face blanched. Had she been raped? Was that why she was not a virgin anymore? 

He spotted a pitcher of wine and empty cups on a table near him, and poured himself a full glass of wine. He stared at the floor with mounting dread. He could nearly feel his long-gone right hand clench. Was that the reason she was so grave? What had they done to her? Had they hurt her first? Did they tear her clothes apart, held her at sword point, had they mocked her at the same time, had she cried? He had to know! He drank quickly then took the pitcher and two glasses with him. 

She will tell him all. The wine will help... he will still probably have to pry her jaw apart but he will do it if he had to! And they will find the monsters who had hurt her and kill them together. It will be glorious!

  


\----------------------------------------

  


She had wished, in her inmost soul, for him to be her first and hopefully last. She had thought of gifting him, not with beauty alas, but with her innocence, integrity, loyalty and the strength of her right arm. She had wanted to give them all to him. In her mind, he had been the only one deserving of them; the only one who would have appreciated them.

_If this isn't the time to drink, when is?_ Jaime had said. He had even assumed that she never got drunk, the cad! Well, Brienne mused, when you decide that you don't want to be a virgin anymore, you drink too.

  


\----------------------------------------

  


Jaime was in love with Cersei. She was the only one for him...but had Brienne asked him to relieve her of her irksome virginity...he would have helped her.

He gulped then wet his lips which felt dry all of the sudden. He would be kind. He would take his time. He would kiss her lips reverently. Then, he would let his tongue plunge inside her mouth to taste her. Lavish her blushing ears and neck with enticing bites. He would spend time sucking her little teats and her plump nipples, trace a path on her stomach with his teeth, lick her never-ending legs. And those dark blond curls between her legs? _his left hand clenched and he groaned loudly_He would pet them until the texture of them would be permeated in his fingertips. He would watch them get moist with her arousal then he would seek her inner core. She would unveil everything before his hungry eyes. He would make her pearl blush under his ardent gaze then turn scarlet under his mouth, smell her unique aroma, make her inner flesh clench with unexplored lust. He would feast on the honey pouring from her most sacred place. Oh! The feast! She would have to pry him away from her cunt. Then he would plunge into her depths and ravage her with his tumescent cock. She would yield under his supreme dominion. He would make her roar his name! The lion in him would accept no less... he would... 

He was... breathing heavily, his mouth parched again. He took a mouthful of wine. He then felt his heart throb in tandem with the raging hardness between his legs. He shifted uneasily. _Thank the Seven for being lost!_ he thought, mayhap he could lose the erection too on his way to her room.

  


\----------------------------------------

  


Her greatest regret, over the loss of a future with Jaime, of any future at all; had been to die untouched. Seeing the deathly creature, understanding how hopeless they all really were, letting Jaime go in her mind; it made her yearn for the touch of another human being. To feel connected, to feel somebody want her just once...just to feel alive. 

She had turned the idea in her mind while sitting in an inn, waiting to go back to Winterfell after the Dragonpit meeting was at an end. The Queen came back promising help and she supposed Jaime was instrumental in that decision, but her mind was made. She didn't look at him then, preferring to exchange tense relieved smiles with the people near her. She didn't seek him again after. She had drunk enough for some liquid courage and waited for the man she had chosen to get into the inn. When she had seen him, she had invited him to sit at her table, waited for him to drink a little and asked him for help. 

HE had not refused. 

She had not regretted her choice. 

Her head dipped until it rested on the back of the chair and she closed her eyes. She relaxed fully, finally letting go of the anger, and sank deeper in her memories with a little smile.


	2. Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime finally gets into Brienne's room and the atmosphere will escalate quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's is the second chapter. It's still safe to read. The next chapter will be 'hot in here' so not safe for work ^^
> 
> Thanks to JailynnW who always takes the time to check my stuff and helps me bring better stories to life. Check her amazing fics. Her stories rock!!! I am but a humble grasshopper near her brilliance.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments. I didn't really believe that this story would get any attention with all the fix-its out there. So any comment or kudo or hit is gold to me. ^^ 
> 
> I want to say that all was probably done before so I'm happy if my version interest you anyway. I want to say that Shareece (kimbob) did a fix-it with Brienne not being a virgin as well so go check her stuff (all her stuff because I really love this author!)

  


  


A loud series of knocks pulled Brienne out of her drowsy state. It took her a little time to understand that it came from her door.

She didn't have the time to get up when Jaime Lannister got in, without a by your leave. He closed the door by pushing on it with his back. His head tilted and bumped on the door. He took some deep breaths, eyes closed and seemed to brace himself. If he hadn't knocked before entering, Brienne would have thought that he just mistook her room for his.

"You didn't drink!" he exclaimed vehemently, not even paying her attention. 

"I didn't drink?" she answered, still not fully focused on what was happening. She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to get her mind to wake up and tilted her head so she could look at him. She had a quick thought about her improper apparel and she brought her lower legs back underneath the seat of her chair, as much as the furs permitted.

"In the game," he clarified, probably sensing her confusion. She was a little hazy, but not that hazy. She understood quickly what he meant. Still, playing up the dizziness would permit to go back to the status quo in the aftermath. If there was some embarrassment to be had, nobody was supposed to remember.

"I drank," she said smilingly at him after some time, just to be contradictory. She wanted to laugh at the way he tried to deny what she had said. It was ridiculous! 

He seemed in a very good mood, to say the least, traipsing in her chamber with arms wide open and unstable legs. She could admire the view from her seated position by the hearth, half covered by the fire's shadows. Brienne knew now that nothing would ever happen between them but she could fantasize when he will be gone. After losing her maidenhood, she had played with herself enough to know how to get some pleasure. She blushed and felt the slightest tremble in her fingers, as she nervously rubbed her legs against each other but Jaime didn't yet realize that she wasn't really covered enough for visitors.

"In the game," he insisted still not looking at her, which is why he missed her rolling her eyes at him. "This is Dornish," he continued on his way to the table brandishing the pitcher in the air like a blade. He put the two cups on the table and poured a generous amount of wine in each of them.

"This is not the game," she stared at him seriously, "this is only drinking." As funny as his delusions about her probably were, she didn't want to retract her earlier declaration.

"Suit yourself," he brought her a cup and made a strange strangled noise when she took it. She looked at him with concern only to watch his wide eyes traveling the length of her legs from the bottom of her feet to the top of her thighs where her shift ended. He made another strangled noise _like Wagstaff did when she kicked him in the ribs_ and whirl-winded to the other side of the room. She drank a sip in disconcerted silence, trying to make sense to what just happened. 

"You keep it warm enough in here," he announced sounding annoyed and went on getting his jerkin off. She barely knew how to react to what was occurring right in front of her. She grasped for something to do or say while a new blush painted her skin. She looked around in stupor frantically for a while until her mouth finally formed some words. 

"It's the first thing I learned when I came to the North. Keep your fire going. Every time you leave the room, put more wood on." An inane sentence deserved an inane answer. At least, that's what she told herself. She decided that him shedding his jerkin _ in front of her_ had nothing to do with it. She looked at her cup of wine, wondering if it was all an elaborate dream concocted by her frustrated mind. 

"That's very diligent. Very responsible," he said sarcastically as his jerkin finally hit the floor. He stood in front of her with his back muscles delimited by his shirt, the fabric sticking at some places because of sweat. She wanted to touch, she wanted to lick. Her mouth run dry and she swallowed another sip of wine, trying to get her blush down as soon as she could. She felt the inner muscles of her cunt contract with desire and hoped he would be finished soon, so she could take care of her mounting lust. She had to put her cup on the floor because of the tremor in her hands.

"Piss off," she couldn't help herself retorting. He began to laugh uproariously and she couldn't but smile fondly back at him. He always brought the worst and best in her.

"You know the first thing I learned in the North?" he declared walking slowly towards her again, all feline grace. He was smiling at her until he got closer, only one step away from her. She couldn't help the slow ascent of her eyes from his knees to his head. When she saw his face again, he wasn't smiling anymore. "I hate the fucking North," he nearly growled, his gaze on her intense. He was so close that her head had to tilt to look into his eyes and she felt the vulnerability of her position, all at once. 

_That is what it must feel, to be a smaller woman, to be dominated and desired,_ she thought in a daze. But she wasn't small and she never let any man dominate her before. It wouldn't do to let Jaime know that she would let _him_ do it. So she got up to regain her natural advantage, counting on their proximity to make Jaime retreat and the sudden tension in the room go down. It became worse. Jaime stayed put so their whole bodies were close to each other this time, a touch away. 

"It grows on you," she smiled shyly. She should know. It grew on her. Like Jaime did. Her smile grew, thinking a man his age shouldn't act so ungraciously. His pout shouldn't be cute and she shouldn't enable his attitude. But she had admitted to herself _a long time ago_ that she was weak when it came to this man. He surely saw the fondness in her expression because he gave her a tiny smile in return, his eyes full of mirth.

"I don't want things growing on me," he mumbled with a mock scowl. That was what he said but he took a half step closer _only a half step away now_ to her and she felt her whole body shiver. She closed her eyes as the sensation was intense and she began to pant, feeling her breasts rise and fall quickly. She opened her eyes and saw Jaime's green orbs fixed on her chest, his own breath quickening. 

She was generally not proficient at the different levels a conversation could have. The subtleties going over her head most of the time. But she understood that the spoken language here was the total opposite of their body language. He said 'no' and 'away' and his body said 'yes' and 'close'. It made her nervous but not unwilling to talk back. A lot of things were easier with Jaime.

"How about Tormund Giantsbane? Has he grown on you? He was very sad when you left," he asked playfully but his eyes were serious, the question behind the jest thrown in a deliberately casual manner. _Was he the one?_ She had waited for his inquiry. Jaime had always felt it his right to protect her, leading sometimes to a sense of wrongfully entitled possession. She saw it in his eyes right now, skillfully hidden as always. She did as she always did in such a case with him. She refused to give him what he wanted and deflected for the moment. 

"You sound quite jealous," she commented. He obviously didn't like it as a scowl graced his face. The lion was not used to be thwarted but he still didn't own the right to know such things about her. There was no commitment between them and she would reveal all of her to her husband only, if a husband ever came to be.

She would not have said such a thing in another situation. But the alcohol and the tempest of emotions and sensations she felt since the banquet made her a little lax. And it was Jaime. She always felt that she could say what she wanted to him, without fear or sanction. He would laugh at her certainly but never restrict her right to talk. 

Actually, he would badger her to insanity until he knew the meaning of every thought he sensed she tried to hide, his wrongful sense of possession in full display. It had led to massive altercations between them _ even brawls_ and at some point, she stopped trying. If she really wanted him to leave her alone, if the subject was really a sensitive issue for her, she put her closed fist on her mouth. His was the left hand covering his golden one. They knew then to leave the other alone. 

"I do, don't I?" he admitted after a long pause. He tried to seem nonchalant but it fooled neither of them. He turned his head and observed the fire in the hearth for a moment, his hand rubbing his throat. They had spent enough time together, when he was her captive, for her to know some of his tics. From what she remembered, it was something he did when nervous. He especially did it when he was about to do something really outrageous. 

"It's bloody hot in here," he said and tried to open the ties of his shirt, going as far as using his teeth to help. She had braced herself for outrageous but this was quite... She just stared at him incredulously and he finally sneaked a peek at her. She probably looked so disgusted by the maneuver that he blushed crimson and put his hand on his face in horror. From the little she could still glimpse, he closed his eyes tightly and his mouth moved soundlessly. It looked strongly like he was chastising himself. She snorted then put a hand on her mouth, her eyes wide. He looked at her, eyes wide himself, and they seemed so alike that they began to laugh gently at each other.

"Oh, move aside," still snorting, she moved his arm away and took over unlacing the ties of his shirt. It wasn't so important that he didn't put in the forms. She knew it didn't mean a lack of respect for her or a cavalier attitude. It was stupidly charming even, that he was so inept after all he probably did in the bedroom. He will still be mocked for it in the future no matter the outcome of their night together. As she finished with the laces, she felt his hand settle on her hip, the fingers gently caressing her through her shirt. She tried not to let the blush overpower her skin but she was surely unsuccessful. 

"What are you doing?" he said throatily, his voice provoking another body shiver, her nerves all sensitive. She wanted him to shut up, she barely had the courage to continue as it was.

"I'm taking your shirt off," she replied, hoping she didn't get him wrong. That she read the whole situation the right way. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt on both sides and waited for him to decide. If her hands trembled, he didn't seem to notice. He nodded and she took his shirt off, being careful to not let it get caught in the golden hand. 

Shirt thrown aside, she put her hand on one of the straps securing his golden hand on his arm and waited again. When he looked at her startled, she just caressed the strip of skin just above the golden hand. He nodded again hesitantly and she took the straps off slowly, giving him time to compose himself. She put the hand on the shelf near her bed, then the cuff covering the stump. She came back to him and looked at him again, waiting for him to proceed further.

"I've never slept with a knight before," he sounded shy, as much as she felt if she was honest. He looked at her with wonder, with an innocence everybody thought lost a long time ago. 

"I've never slept with anyone before," she replied. It was true, she really never _slept_ with anyone before. He seemed to understand the nuance because he smirked at her, pleased. Or maybe he was just happy in the land of denial, the rascal, thought Brienne with a huff.

"Then you have to drink. Those are the rules," he replied, his voice an octave lower, his tone practically guttural.

Again with the bloody game! She thought in a fit of pique. "I told you-- " she couldn't help but protest but he cut her short by smashing his lips into hers.

It felt like falling into fire.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is as promised. Not a line of dialogue added or omitted. Just all the rest altered to make more sense. It was tough!!! Does it work for you?
> 
> Just in case, one of the actions in 8x04 had been swapped to the other character. I did it on purpose. Will you see it?
> 
> I hope you are not disappointed. I feel that the scene would have been better if we could know what they were thinking. The stupid dialogue would have been probably been more coherent...
> 
> Probably not because of D&D but I tried anyway. lol


	3. Passion unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they stop after a ten-second kiss and go to sleep? After years of anticipation and yearning? Hell, no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the steamy part, folks. No shitty fade-to-black for us fans. I mean how many years have we waited for that? I will tell you, too many to count! 
> 
> Still, first smut so... I hope it is ok. Darn, that was awkward lol
> 
> Thanks to JailynnW as always for being the first to read my sex scene and not saying that it sucks lol. Thank you for always being encouraging and for making such wonderful stories. 
> 
> Thanks to all who commented and kudoed. I know that a lot do not do that so thanks for making the effort, especially for another fix-it 👍 You all rock!

  


  


They finally kissed.

The first contact had been fierce, like a cable snapping after being stretched tight for too long. He had miscalculated his momentum and nearly hurt them both with the first contact of their lips. He had also taken hold of her neck which forced her to take his kiss. His lips felt hot now, as much for the first contact than the kiss itself. 

She was a fighter however and it reflected in the way she touched him, in the way she kissed. She hadn't yielded or gotten pliant in his arms. She had replied with the same intent, her lips pecking his with energetic enthusiasm. Her eyes had closed and a blush had risen on her skin, and his half-opened eyes didn't want to miss any of her reactions. It was so intense that he began to lick at the seam of her closed mouth, already wanting to deepen their contact. The first wet touch of his tongue had her curiously fumbling, making her body move back a little. He frowned for a second but forgot about it and licked her lips again with focused intent, pressing more and more in a wordless plea to open her mouth. She bodily jerked when he sucked her lower lip in his mouth, and gasped when he invaded her mouth with his tongue. She acted like she never kissed before but she never retreated. Her moan when he invaded her mouth got him from raging hot to blazingly aroused. Her tongue was thick and clumsy around his, but after fumbling with his for a few moments, she learned the dance. 

It was a stark reminder of their first fight where their bodies just had harmonized frighteningly well and just knew how to move together. It seemed that their bodies were made to dance all the dances of the world in tandem. 

It was soon a fight between them as to who will rob the other of their sanity first. He couldn't stop kissing her and she, him. They were still standing near the hearth, the warmth in their head soon as warm and hotter than the warmth of the fire near them. His arms crushed her body against his, their chests only separated by her thin shift, their sex grinding against each other. Their kisses felt to Jaime like they were making love already, so intense they felt. They were ravenous for each other, Brienne being as feral as he was. The taste of wine was in their mouths, and soon on their lips as well as their kisses turned dirty and open-mouthed, unchecked. Their embrace turned nearly painful as their arms run wildly over hair and skin, pressing to get the other as close as possible. It felt like a moment, it felt like an eternity. The sound of their lips meeting and separating again was filling her room, their moans breaking the silence, the sound of their bodies twisting and rubbing puncturing the air. Hearing her gasps and seeing her pant harshly drove him mad with desire. 

He used the little rational thought he still had to steer them both towards the bed, pushing her slowly with his body while still glued to her mouth. It made getting rid of his boots and socks more than difficult if not comical at times. He stumbled more than once which made her stumble too, since she refused to release his face, and they were laughing softly in each other mouths when they finally got to her bed. The back of her knees bumped on the wooden structure of the bed and he shoved her on it _making her cry in surprise_ and he climbed quickly after her, covering her body with his. He felt apologetic for cutting her air with his weight and decided to apologize by kissing her some more. She seemed happy about it because she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back with fervor.

She was so … vigorous. His earlier fantasy painted her as delicate, yielding under his lecherous ministrations. He forgot that she was a woman conceived by both Maiden and Warrior. This was no fragile flower, she was a forceful creature nearly throwing him off her with her strenuous writhing. He could only mold himself into her and hang on. Of course, it finished with him a prisoner of her kiss and body _her sitting directly on his cock _ making him so wild that he put both his hand and stump on her hips to rock into her. He flinched and moved his stump away quickly, hoping she didn't notice.

He took care not to touch her again with his stump but she reached for his right arm and wrapped it around her. When he still tried to remove it, she stopped kissing him and moved away. He keened involuntarily at the loss of her warmth but didn't say anything. She sat back on his thighs, watching him silently and he couldn't help but cringe inside. Even her, the fairest of them all, couldn't go past it.

After a long pause, her mouth compressed and she took her shift off in one swift move. He didn't have the time to react _or even take a good look_ when she, very slowly, took both the stump and left hand in an iron grip and put them on her teats. Pressing on them deliberately so they were pushing against her little mounds. Jaime uttered a little cry in surprise and squeezed her breast involuntarily. He was barely breathing, his eyes full of wonder and a little misty-eyed. Brienne then rubbed her teats on his hand and stump pressing equally on both of them and tipped her head up with a heartfelt moan. She rolled her hips on his thighs and he began to massage one breast while circling the other nipple with his stump. 

She looked at him again and when he nodded, she released his arms slowly. He inhaled deeply then let _his hands_ roam on her ribs, on her stomach, back to her chest. He caressed her from stomach to neck two more times, using more and more pressure, until he encircled her body and his arms were around her back. She looked so pleased that he entrapped her in his arms, grinding her body against his and making her gasp, and proceeded to shut her smirking mouth with a breathtaking kiss.

They rolled on the bed, toppling each other, over and over. Kissing wildly without any thoughts of finesse. Groping each other with eager hands, crying out sometimes when their stroking would pull at body hair or fingers would scratch a little too hard. Their skin was damp with sweat caused by the roaring fire in the room and their intense grappling on the furs of her bed. It made undulating against each other even easier and they lost themselves in the sweetest of fights. A fight where he emerged victor, draped all over her heaving form, both a little breathless.

She was all instinct and passion unleashed. He needed all his acumen to tame the wild woman finally released from her chains of propriety and virtue. He broke their latest kiss to nip a quick path to one of her ears and bit the lobe because he just couldn't help himself. She moaned loudly and he reminded himself that he wanted to slow things down, to make them last. They had time now, he had time now to enjoy the experience. 

He made shushing sounds in her ear, soothing her urgency by stroking her body slowly, just brushing her skin now with soft touches. Making her shiver under his body until she gentled her touch too, just tracing paths on his skin with wandering fingertips. He smiled at her then gave her little pecks on the mouth, chuckling when she tilted her head up to try and kiss him back. He stopped to just look at her, his face becoming grave and tense. He didn't really want to stop kissing her but he had to, he couldn't continue without asking her one vital question.

She was so attuned to him that she stopped moving too and set to watch him back, waiting for clues about his change of mood. He was so tense suddenly that she frowned and he had to run his fingers on the light crease between her eyebrows trying to smooth it out. She stopped him by taking his hand in hers and putting them over her heart. “Jaime?” she said, a question and a plea. 

“Before we continue, I have to know, I have to ask...” He swallowed hard, bracing himself, “your first time, was it...were you...raped?” he looked at her intently, waiting for her answer. 

She wanted to be angry at first. Again, he was presuming that he was the only one who could bear to bed her, or that she was his ahead of time...but she breathed and looked at him again. And she saw the signs of worry _even fear_ on his face, especially around his eyes. He was scared for her. She couldn't be angry at him for that, or even fault him when he lost his sword hand for that very same reason.

“No, I wasn't,” she said softly, appreciating his concern. She kissed his hand when he stopped gripping hers so tightly in relief, kissed his temple when his whole body sank against her. “It was my choice.” She caressed his face because he looked so relieved and so hurt at the same time. “I asked him and he was... kind.” She didn't look at him when she said it, her mind far away suddenly as her hand left his face to hover against the side of her face for a second to finally caress the hair near his temple. Jaime watched her eyes intently and seeing no hurt expression on her face, exhaled a quacking breath - half-laugh and half-sob. “Alright, alright,” he said, closing the subject for the time being. 

He put his arms around her, hugged her tight and she felt his tears against her neck, where he had pressed his face. He hurt, for her _that she felt she had to ask somebody else at all_ for him _ for being so blind and waiting so long, until death came for them even_ for them and all their missed opportunities. He hugged her even tighter when he felt her hands running from his elbows to shoulders, not wanting her to see his face just right then. And she hugged him back and she teared up too, thinking of missed opportunities and choices and... love. 

And it was her turn to drop little kisses everywhere she could reach, overwhelmed by the love she felt for him and the love she could now tell came from him. She kissed his temple, his hair, the tip of his ear, and his eyebrow when he finally got out of own miasma of misery and he began to register her kisses. She kissed every part of his face that he slowly revealed, her lips moistened by his tears, her skin slowly moistened by his own dragging lips until they met in the middle and they kissed and it's like they never stopped. 

They kissed again and again, each kissing all the parts they could reach. A kiss on her temple for a lick on his jaw, a quick suck at her earlobe got him a body lurch and a deep kiss in return, an adorable kiss on his nose earned her a reverent kiss on her forehead, her nose, her smiling lips, her jaw as he moved down. He lavished the throat she generously bared for him with sucking kisses and trailing teeth while she mewled in keen appreciation. His left hand moved even lower, caressing her collarbone softly then trailing between her breasts. His hand pressed there, following the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

When she bodily arched in reaction, his fingers caressed the underside of her right breast as his mouth slowly traveled down her chest. His fingers circled her pink nipple as his mouth took possession of the other, making Brienne scream. Her body rose again briskly, bringing his body up with hers as well. He squeezed her breast hard as he rode her surging body _it felt like riding a wave in a furious ocean_ and took her whole other breast inside his mouth. The fact that she could lift his body with hers made him burst in flames, desirous to make her do it again. He wanted to surround her body with his and embrace all that furious energy. Her modest breasts were incredibly responsive and he played with them with pleasure, doing everything in his power to make her body rise again and again, his along with hers. 

He was still sucking one red nipple when she pushed his head away with a plea to stop. “It's too much!” she cried, her face red and eyes screwed shut. 

“It's not enough,” he replied but left her teats and continued his journey, his own body wanting release. He quickly raked his teeth down her trembling stomach, pausing only when his lower lip touched the top of her small-clothes. He groaned with anticipation. Watching her face intently, he used both hand and stump to bring them down her legs, making her squirm at the look in his eyes. Only after throwing the damp fabric away, did he dare look down at her cunt. The first glance made his stomach clench in lust and his erection press intently forwards, throbbing painfully in his pants. It was so long since he saw her curls. His finger shallowly traced the seam from her entrance to her clit, getting damp from the moist dark blond curls hiding her secrets. It made them both moan and moan again when he licked his finger slowly, watching the muscles in her thighs lock and release slowly. 

In his earlier fantasy, he had dreamed of taking his time with her, reassuring her and making her slowly accept all that he wanted to do to her body. His old self didn't know how powerful the sight of her thighs spread for him would be, how intoxicating the scent encompassing her was, how her taste on his tongue made him insane for more. He couldn't wait for more. He bent between her legs, his right arm looping around her left thigh and locking her in place. He had just time for one glance towards her worried expression before his fingers spread her cunt open and he savagely dove in. 

Brienne's howl was probably heard by the whole castle.

His prey was desperately trying to escape, her pleasure too much for her body. Her skin was wet from sweat and she was incoherently screaming his name while being devoured by a ravenous lion. He really felt like a beast right now, his mouth finally feasting on her after so many years of dreaming about it. His tongue and lips worrying her clit while his fingers dove deep into her tight wet entrance in an entrancing rhythm, echoed by her rolling hips. 

He just couldn't stop. She was thrashing around, crying and begging for him to take her already and he still licked her. He wouldn't stop until she came and only then would he penetrate her with his cock. The same cock he had to press on the mattress not to come from all that was happening right now. He sucked harder on her clit, his nose in her curls and his beard scratching the delicate walls of her pink sex. All that added to the quick thrusts of his fingers in and out of her finally threw her over the edge, her whole body first turning to stone then dropping to the bed, spasms racking her still. He continued licking her, her honey so potent he couldn't get enough of it, getting every drop trickling out of her contracting entrance. She was still breathing hard when he finally let go and took the top of his pants off.

Her body was still feeling the throes of her orgasm when he took his cock in his hand and began to penetrate her. The surprise of feeling the blunt weight of him inside her made her jerk and contract around him and he pushed his cock inside in one push, both of them roaring. They were both locked together, trembling from the joining of their two bodies and barely daring to even breathe. Her hands fisted the sheets of her bed _nearly tearing them apart_ her cunt nearly doing the same to his cock. His hand was gripping her hip with force, his eyes screwed wide shut, his body on the cusp of coming already. He could feel his muscles violently trembling from the strain making him curse.

“Fuck, Brienne! So good! Please, I need...” he couldn't finish and he began to thrust away, his mouth wide open, incoherent sounds interspersed with grunts. His desire bordering on pain. He had waited too long, his desire was so strong he could feel his cock already throbbing in her wet passage. The inner walls of her cunt were contracting around him and releasing, in such a sweet ecstasy that he only had to thrust a few more times to obtain his climax. A glance at her beautiful blue eyes was the last thing he needed to come.

He felt the release in his whole body, his hot essence pouring inside of her, a blissful feeling of rapture which made him roar for all to hear. He couldn't help but scream and arch painfully, all his muscles locked and his body straining. He ground his teeth as his cock pulsed and emptied what felt to him like all he had in her greedy channel. Until he felt totally undone, his body slack and mind utterly blank. 

His body fell on her, heavy like a dead horse's corpse, spasms now wracking his body following his powerful orgasm. She took his body weight on with only a gasp and put her arms around him, both breathing heavily after their sultry lovemaking. 

It took him long moments to be aware again, his body just focusing on breathing. His forehead and eyes were smashed against her neck, his mouth wide open against her skin and his panting breath fanning her burning skin. He felt lovely, all tension gone. His body had the consistency of mush: the fight against the dead, the funerals and finally the joy of bonding with Brienne in the most primal of ways took everything he had. He purred under her caressing hands, enjoying the tenderness between them immensely. 

After long moments under her loving caresses, he heard her utter a humming sound, “What says you, wench?” he mumbled against her skin, his body still feeling the high of their experience.

“It was a little... quick, wasn't it?” she asked slowly, sounding a little perplexed. 

“Spare my ego a little, wench,” he snorted, then took a deep breath and groaned, “I'm but an old man.” He glared, “I was tipsy and didn't have a woman for a long time, and you were just too hot...” He had to stop there because her whole body began to tremble under his. More and more, until it made his body shake too. It was such a weird reaction that he detached his torso from hers and rose a little to look at her face.

His wench's face was red _her lips pursed tightly and eyes half closed_ and she would shake, then stop, then start again. It took him a moment to understand that she was trying not to laugh.

“Well,” she said, looking him dead in the eyes, “it 'is' hot in here.” It would have been a rebuke if the mirth in her eyes wasn't so obvious. She then finally lost her composure at his blank face and laughed loudly.

It took him but a second to get it, then his body flopped down on hers _making her huff from the impact_ and he burst out laughing.

Their bodies shook against each other so much that even if one tried to stop, the feel of the other trembles would set the other off again. And again and again. Until tears fell from their eyes and their stomach hurt. Sometimes, one would hoot ‘it's hot in here’, and it would get them going again. Laughing hysterically again in a never-ending loop.

“Well, it was bloody hot in here!” Jaime exclaimed finally, getting how ridiculous his seduction technique was. “It still worked!” he was grinning wholeheartedly at Brienne.

“And I cannot believe it did!” she snorted, her hands wiping her wet cheeks from all the tears. 

“I feel it is a good way to get oneself a wench,” he told her playfully kissing the bear's scar on her shoulder before flopping down on his back, still watching her with a goofy smile.

“Please, spare the other women from your seductions!” she laughingly said, her eyes fond when watching him. 

He couldn't help the swell of emotions rising in him because of this woman. She, who made him feel so much, who made him fly to the Heavens and plummet to the Hells with her. “Here's one last seduction attempt for you, and only you wench,” he said when she looked at him with laughing eyes and a raised brow in question. “I love you, Ser Brienne of Tarth,” he said seriously, imbuing his words with all the solemnity he could muster.

All at once, her smiling eyes filled with tears that dripped to the pillow under her head. “And I love you too, Ser Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock,” she answered with a tremulous voice, still smiling. 

Their fingers brushed before they fell asleep, both of them full of love realized at last.

  


\----------------------------------------

  


When she woke up the next morning, she barely had the time to see him grin when he said “It's hot in here, wench!” and jumped her.

This time, he was satisfyingly slow in honoring her.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still awkward lol. Still will not mind hearing what you think about it, if only to know if I should stop now. 
> 
> I could see the 'it's hot in there' become a private joke between them. That's the only way I could see this pathetic pick-up line work. 
> 
> For those who wonder, yes Jaime doesn't look so remarkable but let's be realistic here. They are all probably still exhausted from the fight against the dead. They are probably at least tipsy if not drunk and Jaime didn't have sex for a long time and wanted Brienne for a long time too. I would say that he's damn impressive lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, when this is done, I will forget that season 8 exists, I swear  
Show-Jaime may be dumb as rocks (hahaha) but he is a riot to write ^^
> 
> If you like it, chapter 2 will be up tomorrow ^^


End file.
